1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device having light-emitting layers, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Light-emitting devices having light-emitting layers include, for example, organic electroluminescent (hereinafter “organic EL”) display devices having organic EL elements. Generally, in the organic EL elements, organic functional layers having light-emitting layers are disposed between two opposing electrodes.
Organic EL display devices have light-emitting layers to emit light having predetermined chromaticities corresponding to the colors R (red), G (green), and B (blue) for color display. Further, the light-emitting layers corresponding to the colors are disposed in a predetermined array on a substrate.
The chromaticity of the light emitted in the light-emitting layers is obtained, for example, by selecting appropriate materials to form the light-emitting layers. However, in the case that the chromaticity of the extracted light differs from its target value, the chromaticity of the emitted light must be corrected.